Turning Tables
by slightlysmall
Summary: Victoire is excited to see the first snowfall of the year and can't wait to share in the experience with her sister. But when she bursts into Dominique's room, she can't believe what she finds. Vic/Teddy/Dom love triangle. Won first place in SilverOwlMalfoy's One Line Competition 4.


**A/N: I'm not JK Rowling; the characters belong to her. Written for the One Line Competition 4, the L'espirit de l'escalier challenge, and the first round of the September Fanfiction Tournament.**

Victoire knew what she had done as soon as the door closed. She couldn't keep the tears from falling as she ran down the staircase away from Dominique's room, convinced it was all her fault anyway. When she had noticed the snow falling, Victoire ran into her sister's room to get her so they could play outside in the first snowfall of the year, like always. What she hadn't expected was to see the turquoise-blue hair of the man passionately snogging her sister on the bed.

"Vic, wait!" Teddy shouted, pulling himself away from Dominique's lips, but Victoire had already slammed the door and was halfway down the stairs. Barefoot and wearing only jeans and a jumper, she sat down by Dobby's grave and let the snowflakes stick in her strawberry blonde hair as she began to cry. It was probably all her fault anyway, she thought, as the memory from a few weeks before came flooding back to her.

"_You don't really care about me, Teddy! You never have! You're just dating me because everyone expects you to. I see the way you look at my sister. She may be prettier than me, and smarter than me, but I'm not dumb. I know you'd rather be with her anyway, so why don't you just break up with me already?"_

"_You don't know what you're talking about, Vic. I'm dating_ you._ I love _you. _But I'm sick and tired of telling you that, so you're right. It's over. Get out of my flat, Victoire."_

That night, she didn't care that she was twenty and independent and too old to need her father. Victoire had gone home, sought him out, and cried with him while he kept his arm around her tightly. "It's just another stupid fight, Vic. You two will work it out, I'm sure," he'd said. But she knew even then that he was wrong.

Sitting outside that cold winter's morning, she was sure she'd given him the idea. He must've been paying attention as she listed all the wonderful things about her little sister, realized how much better Dom was than her. Of course it had only taken weeks for them to get together; Dom had always been jealous that she'd gotten to Teddy first anyway.

"Victoire?" Dominique said, sitting down beside her sister. Victoire only looked up long enough to note that Teddy hadn't followed her out.

"I'm not talking to you."

"Sounds like you might be."

"I just saw you snogging Teddy three weeks after we broke up! In our house! While I'm here! What in Merlin's name makes you think I'd be talking to you?"

"The words coming out of your mouth, for one thing," she replied, a smirk in her eye. "Anyway, I just came down to tell you not to feel so bad about the three-weeks-since-you-broke-up thing, because he'd been cheating on you since July."

"What?! I knew it! I knew you were going behind my back! But how is that supposed to make me feel better?"

"Well at least now we don't have to feel guilty and sneak about. Maybe you'll get used to the idea that Teddy likes me better now."

"You're a bitch, Dominique."

"So? You're an ugly little Daddy's girl. But I'm sure someday someone will love you more than they love me."

"Dominique Renee Weasley, you're- you're- you're just such a bitch!"

"Brilliant comeback, sis. I'll be in my bedroom snogging my boyfriend; I recommend knocking next time."

She stood up and all but skipped back to the house, the snowflakes barely standing out against the white-blonde hair she inherited from their mother. She was so damn pretty. Victoire stared at Dobby's grave and yelled at her sister. "In ten years, you're going to be some washed-up twenty-something, still stringing men along like you're eighteen, and no one's going to want to settle down with you. Teddy might be having fun with you now, but he'll leave you like he left me, just you wait." She calmed herself, irritated that all she had to yell at was the grave of a house-elf and not her sister. "Sorry, Dobby," she added, since the tombstone had been her confidant since she was a child, and she'd never said something like that before.

Shivering, Victoire went inside to warm herself in the living room. To her surprise, Teddy was already sitting on the couch. She glared at him, tears filling her eyes as she turned to climb the staircase to her bedroom. "Vic, will you wait a moment, please? Let me explain?"

"My sister did plenty of that for you, thanks," she said quietly, without meeting his eyes.

"What did she say?"

"That it wasn't the first time you two snogged, that you were just waiting for the right moment to break up with me and go public with her- that I'm an ugly little Daddy's girl..."

"If it makes you feel any better, I didn't cheat on you. This was the first time we kissed," he said, looking down.

"But it won't be the last time."

When he didn't reply, she went up to her room and closed the curtains, blocking the view of the falling snow. It wasn't too astonishing, in the end, that it hadn't worked out. That was Dominique's way, finding out what her sister wanted and then making sure it found its way into her possession. Victoire was wrong to get her hopes up about Teddy at all; it was only a matter of time before the tables were turned and she found herself watching her sister enjoy what once had been hers.


End file.
